Rooks County, Kansas
Rooks County (standard abbreviation: RO) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 5,181. The county seat is Stockton and the largest city is Plainville. The county was named for Private John C. Rooks of the 11th Kansas Infantry who died at the Battle of Prairie Grove near Fayetteville, Arkansas, during the Civil War.Kansas Place-Names,John Rydjord, University of Oklahoma Press, 1972, ISBN 0-8061-0994-7 Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 2000, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.22%) is land and (or 0.78%) is water. Adjacent counties *Phillips County (north) *Smith County (northeast) *Osborne County (east) *Ellis County (south) *Trego County (southwest) *Graham County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 5,685 people, 2,362 households, and 1,556 families residing in the county. The population density was 6 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 2,758 housing units at an average density of 3 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.13% White, 1.13% Black or African American, 0.42% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.37% from other races, and 0.74% from two or more races. 1.06% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,362 households out of which 29.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.40% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.10% were non-families. 31.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 25.50% from 25 to 44, 21.50% from 45 to 64, and 21.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 98.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,457, and the median income for a family was $36,931. Males had a median income of $26,794 versus $18,389 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,588. About 7.30% of families and 9.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.70% of those under age 18 and 7.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2010 census): * Plainville, 1,903 * Stockton, 1,329 (county seat) * Palco, 277 * Woodston, 136 * Damar, 132 * Zurich, 99 Townships Rooks County is divided into twelve townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Township 2 || 71207 || || 382 || 1 (4) || 278 (107) || 1 (0) || 0.25% || |- | Township 3 || 71211 ||Stockton || 1,489 || 8 (21) || 184 (71) || 0 (0) || 0.14% || |- | Township 4 || 71215 || || 27 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.12% || |- | Township 5 || 71219 || || 74 || 0 (1) || 276 (107) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Township 6 || 71224 || || 60 || 0 (1) || 173 (67) || 13 (5) || 7.13% || |- | Township 7 || 71229 || || 218 || 2 (6) || 91 (35) || 1 (0) || 0.93% || |- | Township 8 || 71234 || || 344 || 4 (10) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |- | Township 9 || 71239 || || 51 || 1 (1) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Township 10 || 71243 || || 197 || 1 (3) || 187 (72) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |- | Township 11 || 71246 || Plainville || 2,380 || 9 (22) || 279 (108) || 1 (0) || 0.44% || |- | Township 12 || 71249 || || 183 || 1 (2) || 277 (107) || 1 (0) || 0.24% || |} Education Map of Rooks County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Palco USD 269 * Plainville USD 270 * Stockton USD 271 See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official websites * Rooks County ;General county information * Blue Skyways ;Local History and Genealogy * Cutler's History of Rooks County, Kansas * Rooks County GenWeb ;County Level Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Rooks County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Rooks County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867